Wizardingmail
by manini
Summary: [TRADUCCION]DMHP Hogwarts tiene email! Y Draco consiguió el de Harry, qué se propone? Una divertida historia de como de rivales llegaron a algo más. ULTIMO CAPITULO!
1. Nuevos contactos

**N.A: Las direcciones de e-mail son FALSAS! (Sé que seguramente ya saben esto, pero es solo por precaución) Estarán escritas x/Wizardingmail porque no se pueden escribir como direcciones de e-mail normales. Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter (todavía!), estos e-mail son falsos, al igual que las direcciones… Manini: Yo no soy dueña ni del contenido. Esta historia está traducida del inglés y es de Muggleborn Fairy.**

**Enjoy! **

**Wizardingmail - Capítulo 1**

* * *

Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail te ha agregado a su lista de contactos, quiere bloquear a esta persona o dejarles ver cuando estés conectado?**

* * *

**

**Para:** Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

**De:** Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

**Subject**: Quién eres?

_Quién eres? Me quieres agregar pero odias a los Gryffindor. No eres otro chiquillo de 1º de Slytherin intentando hacerse pasar por Malfoy verdad? Si lo eres, me estás disgustando ENORMEMENTEy DEJAME EN PAZ! Quién eres?!_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**Para:** Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

**De:** Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

**Subject:** Ha Ha!

_Potter,_

_No puedo creer que tu e-mail tenga MI nombre! Digo, aunque sea MalfoyStinks (que original… Te lo inventó Dora la Exploradora? ) Ahora te tendré que hechizar! Oye, Espera!! Hay niños de 1º intentando ser YO!? Cómo se atreven a pensar que podrían ser algo tan perfecto??? Regresando al tema, te EXIJO que cambies de dirección! _

_Malfoy_

* * *

**Para:** Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

**De**: Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

**Sujeto:** Desde cuando necesitas un arzón para hechizarme?

_Malfoy! Cómo conseguiste mi e-mail!? Quién te lo dió?? Y NO, no voy a cambiar de dirección. Me gusta._

_Potter_

* * *

**Para:** Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

**De:** Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

**Sujeto:** Necio!

_Sangre-sucia Granger me la dió. Y cambia tu maldita dirección!_

_Malfoy_

* * *

**Para:** Hermione Granger Hopelesslyinlove/Wizardingmail

**De:** Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail.

**Sujeto:** Te podría matar!

_Hermione,_

_Le diste a Malfoy mi dirección! Como pudiste? Traidora, ahora estoy atorado con el tonto arrogante que me manda mails!_

_Harry_

* * *

**Para:** Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

**De:** Hermione Granger Hopelesslyinlove/Wizardingmail

**Subject:** Tu dirección e-mail

_Estaba distraída cuando me la pidió, no estaba pensando. Lo siento. Bloquéalo._

'_Mione_

* * *

**Para:** Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

**De:** Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

**Subject:** Por qué?

_Malfoy, No llames a Hermione así! De todos modos, porqué querías mi e-mail?_

_Potter_

* * *

**Para:** Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

**De:** Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

**Subject:** Lo siento

_Perdóname por haber llamado a Granger así. No sé porqué quería tu e-mail, solo quería! Talvez para molestarte más…_

_Malfoy_

* * *

**Para:** Hermione Granger Hopelesslyinlove/Wizardingmail

**De:** Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

**Subject:** No lo vas a creer

_Malfoy dijo 'Lo siento!'! Malfoy se disculpó por haberte llamado sangre.. (Ya sabes…), Casi me desmayo! Y lo siento por alterarme…_

_Harry_

* * *

**Para:** Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

**De:** Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

**Subject:** Me molesta que vivas

_Te disculapste! No lo puedo creer! El gran Draco Malfoy me dijo 'Lo siento' a MI, Harry Potter el niño-solo-no-puede-morir (en tus palabras). No creo nada de tu rollo de querer mi e-mail: siempre tienes un motivo más interesante. Por cierto, te voy a bloquear._

_Potter_

* * *

**Para:** Blaise Zabini SlytherinGod/Wizardingmail

**De:** Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindors/Wizardingmail

**Subject:** Ayuda!

_Blaise,_

_Potter ya está sospechando, qué hago si se entera de la verdad? Necesito ayuda!_

_Draco_

* * *

**_A.N El primer capítulo. Les gustó? Continúo? Reviews porfasss_**

**Muggleborn Fairyxx**

Manini la traductora


	2. Hackeando mails

**A.N y de Traductora: Gracias por todos sus reviews, estoy tan contentaa… Aquí esta otro capitulo para que disfruten. Añadí más texto entre los mails, solo por precaución para que no me echen del sitio, y así es más para los siguientes capis…**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter (todavía!) estos son e-mails falsos que invente para la historia. Manini: yo no soy dueña más que de mi tarjeta de la escuela!! **

**Wizardingmail: Capítulo 2**

* * *

****

**To: **Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail

**From: **Blaise Zabini SlytherinGod. Wizardingmail

**Subject: **RE: Ayuda!

Draco,

Si Potter de repente te agregara y empezara a mandarte mails, sospecharías no? De todos modos, dudo que acertaría en la razón de los mails, te apuesto a que seguro piensa que trabajas para Voldemort, aunque esté muerto. No creo que sepa o imagine la verdadera razón, digo yo me desmayé cuando me enteré! Espero que te ayude…

Blaise

* * *

Draco suspiró de alivio cuando leyó el mail de Blaise. Solo logró ahogar su risa cuando se acordó de Blaise desmayado. No cabía en sí de saber que Potter no se imagina la verdadera razón de los e-mails, pero y si enserio creía que lo quería matar? Tal vez su plan no era tan bueno, pero aguantó su risa de nuevo, su plan era el mejor de todos. Cansancio, que horrible cosa, es lo único que hace pensar a Draco Malfoy pensar que no es tan perfecto.**

* * *

**

**To: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

**From: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons/Wizardingmail

**Subject: **Hermione

Harry,

Has notado a 'Mione últimamente? Se ve… uhm… pensativa, o en la luna… Y su dirección de e-mail es Hoplesslyinlove.Wizardingmail. Es como, muy Anti-Hermione no? Ya hice conclusiones: Hermione está enamorada. Quién crees que sea? Estás de acurdo conmigo?

Ron

**

* * *

**

**To: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons/Wizardingmail

**From: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

**Subject: **La vida amorosa de Herm

Ron,

Porqué no vas y le preguntas? Personalemente, creo que deberías star ciego y sordo para no saber su problema.

Harry

**

* * *

**

**To: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

**From: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons/Wizardingmail

**Subject: **Bromeas??

Harry,

No puedo solo ir y preguntarle! Y obviamente _tu _entiendes la mente femenina! Eres gay! Pero si no me vas a decir, creo que tender que preguntarle.

Ron.

**

* * *

**

**To: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks/Wizardingmail

**From: **Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail

**Subject: **Tonto paranoico!

Potter,

Seriamente, tu enemigo por los últimos seis, casi siete, años, empieza repentinamente a mandarte e-mails y tu solo crees que planea algo! Todos esos años peleando contra Voldemort te hicieron paranoico.

Malfoy

**

* * *

**

**To: **Draco Malfoy Ih8Gyrffindorks.Wizardingmail

**From: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**Subject: **RE: Tonto Paranoico

Malfoy,

Creí haberte bloqueado! Y tengo todo el derecho de sospechar después de las múltiples personas intentando matarme desde que nací, y aparte, eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, quién, según recuerdo, era la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Potter

**

* * *

**

**To: **Hermione Granger Hopelesslyinlove.Wizardingmail

**From: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail

**Subject: **Tu

'Mione,

He notado que has estado actuando diferente últimamente. Estás bien? He estado pensando, con tu nuevo e-mail y todo, estás enamorada? Porque si lo estás, me puedes decir, sabes eso no?

Ron

**

* * *

**

**To: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail

**From: **Hermione Granger Hopelesslyinlove.Wizardingmail

**Subject: **NOO

Ron,

Quién te dijo eso? Solo he estado muy ocupada últimamente. Y mi dirección e-mail es el nombre de una nueva banda muggle que me gusta ok? Porqué? Con quién has estado hablando? Con Harry? No escuches ni una palabra de lo que él te dice, o de ninguna otra persona! Todos mienten!!

'Mione xx

* * *

Hermione empezó a panicar. Ron sabía. Ella sabía que el sabía. Pero él no era suficientemente inteligente para haberlo descubierto solo. Sabía que alguien le había dicho. Harry….Ginny… los gemelos… Voldemort – regresando por venganza… Lo iba a matar taannn… o talvez Ron lo dedujo por si mismo… Ok, ahora solo estaba pensando estupideces.**

* * *

**

**To: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**From: **Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail

**Subject: **Si, me acuerdo…

Potter!

Solo porque mi padre idolatraba a Voldemort, no quiere decir que yo lo hago o alguna vez lo hice! No me parezco en nada a mi padre! Si, talvez te moleste a ti a Granger y a Weasley, pero eso era porque mi padre lo esperaba de mí: son Gryffindors. Ahora es solo una costumbre. Molestas Niño-que-solo-no-puede-morir!

Y si, me bloqueaste, pero entre a tu mail y me desbloqueé. No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Malfoy

**

* * *

**

**To: **Ginny Weasley RedHeadedBeauty.Wizardingmail

**From: **Hermione Granger HoplessslyInLove.Wizardingmail

**Subject: **Es mi apocalipsis!

Ginny,

Ron sabe! Se que sabe, siempre me pregunta si estoy enamorada de alguien. Edtá intentando hacerme confesar! Estoy segura que sabe algo!!

Hermione xx

**

* * *

**

**To: **Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail

**From: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**Subject: **Puedes hackearme?!

Malfoy,

Lo siento, no quería ofenderte. Solo era meramente normal para mi asumir que planeabas algo. Es que nunca me diste ninguna razón para confiar en ti. Lo siento.

Para compensarte, te dejaré reír (si es que sabes) de Ron. Todavía no descubre el causante del problema de Hermione . Dice que yo solso sé porque soy gay. ¬¬U

Una vez más, lo siento.

Potter

**

* * *

**

**To: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**From: **Sirius Black Addicted2Moony.Wizardingmail

**Subject: **Graciash!

Harry,

Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños! Me encantó! Es solo un rápido e-mail. Te veré pronto, no digo más. Remus dice "Hola" desde la cocina. Ya me voy a dormir.

Sirius

* * *

Qué piensan? Reviews porfaa

Manini: Mil gracias por todos los reviews! Me alegraron el diaaa!! Saludos especiales a Samsarachan y Zeppeniah un beso para ustedes también (y tambien me siento mal x haber dejado el fic JSE asi...)!! Gracias a:

Cari

Kro

Sanae-chan

Nai

Malfoypureblood

Hiromi Koizumi

Diva's World

Piri-chan.anti-kikio

Karla Ate

Sory

Anali

Lonely Julie

Kyro

**Mails**:

**Ih8Gryffindors…** Odio a los Gryffindors

**MalfoyStinks…** Malfoy apesta

**HopelesslyInLove…** Perdidamente enamorada

**SlytherinGod… **Dios de Slytherin

**ChudleyCanons…** ¬¬U

**RedHeadedBeauty…** Belleza Pelirroja

**Addicted2Moony…** Adicto a Moony (Lunático)


	3. Eres gay?

**Muggleborn Fairy: De Nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, me hacen sonreír, y estoy guapa cuando sonrío… jeje… Espero que les guste este capítulo…**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter (todavía), los e-mails y direcciones son falsos también. **

**Wizardingmail - Chapter 3**

* * *

****

**Para:** Sirius Black Addicted2Moony.Wizardingmail

**De: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**Asunto: **De nada

Sirius,

Que bien que te haya gustado tu regalo, me tomó tiempo escogerlo. Pero, estoy confundido: qué hacía Remus en tu casa, en la noche? Se iba a quedar?

Harry

* * *

Sirius leyó el mail de Harry y empezó a preocuparse… '_Mierda!' -_pensaba-_ 'Y si se entera? No estaba pensando cuando escribí ese e-mail, esto es malo, muy, MUY malo. Remus nos podrá dar ideas para salir de esta, pero era su "Hola" el que nos metió. Remus y sus estúpidos "Hola s". Porqué tenía que ser tan educado? Digo, ni que Harry se hubiera ofendido, principalmente porque Harry no se hubiera enterado de que Remus estaba ahí. Estúpido Hombre-lobo… con su increíble trasero perfecto, y sus preciosos ojos ámbar, y su… no, estoy desvariando, se supone que estoy enojado…_**

* * *

**

**Para: **Remus Lupin BlackMoonlight.Wizardingmail

**De: **Sirius Black Addicted2Moony.Wizardingmail

**Asunto: **Porqué tenías que ser tan educado!

Remus,

Harry sospecha de nosotros… Me estuvo preguntando porqué estabas en mi casa tan tarde… él sabe! Todo es tu culpa! Porqué me tuviste que decir que le dijera "Hola" de tu parte!? No se hubiera ofendido si no le decías nada sabes? En especial porque…. NO SE HUBIERA ENTERADO DE QUE ESTABAS AHI!!

Ahora míranos, frenéticos, nuestro cabello se está volviendo gris! GRIS! Acaso quieres un novio con cabello gris!?

Espero que estés contento contigo mismo.

Con amor,

Sirius.

P.D. Podrías traer pan a casa? Ya no tenemos.

**

* * *

**

**Para: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**De: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

**Asunto: **Pregunté!

Harry,

Ya le pregunte a Mione y dice que no está enamorada de nadie y que solamente ha estado ocupada y que eso explica su comportamiento. También dice que su dirección e-mail es solo el nombre de una nueva banda muggle. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que seguramente me está mintiendo. Tu qué crees?

Ron

* * *

**Para: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail

**De:** Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**Asunto: **Estás perdido

Ron,

Te ayudaría si te digo que no hay ningún Nuevo grupo muggle que se llame "Perdidamente enamorado"?

Harry

**

* * *

**

**Para: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**De: **Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail

**Asunto: **Weasley no entiende!

Potter,

Eres gay!? Cómo es que nunca supe? Espera a que todos lo sepan… Jajaja! El Niño-que-vivió-es-gay!!

Malfoy

**

* * *

**

**Para: **Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail

**De: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**Asunto: **RE: Weasley no entiende

Malfoy,

Se que tu eres gay, entonces deja de pretender que eres homo fóbico o algo. Ah, y todo mundo sabe que soy gay.

Potter

**

* * *

**

**Para: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**De: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail

**Asunto: **No la puedo creer!

ME MINTIÓ! NO puedo creer que Mione hiciera eso! Porqué? Por cierto, como está eso de que Malfoy te manda mails? Ron

**

* * *

**

**Para: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail

**De: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**Asunto: **Supéralo Ron

Ron,

Si, Malfoy me ha estado mandando e-mails, pero cuando lo bloqueé, me hackeó y se desbloqueó. Pero no me quejo.

Harry

**

* * *

Para: Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail**

**De: **Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail

**Asunto: **Quiero aprender como hackear e-mails!

Harry,

Si entró a tu mail, no crees que también pudo haber leído algunos de **ésos** mails? Tu sabes de cuales estoy hablando.

Ron

* * *

Harry se atragantó con la sugestión que Ron acababa de hacer. Seguramente no los habría leído. Malfoy no haría eso verdad? Verdad? _Oh no, qué si sí los leyó? Estoy tan, tan muerto…_

**

* * *

Para: Ron Weasley ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail**

**De: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**Asunto: **No se me ocurrió nunca!

Ron,

Y si los leyó? Mierda, eso no es bueno.

Harry

**

* * *

**

**Para: **Draco Malfoy Ih8Gryffindorks.Wiazardingmail

**De: **Harry Potter MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**Asunto: **Porqué todavía no respondes?

Malfoy,

Oye, solo por curiosidad, cuando entraste a mi e-mail, habrás, de pura casualidad, leído alguno de ellos?

Potter

**

* * *

**

**Para: **Hermione Granger Hopelesslyinlove.Wizardingmail

**De: **Ginny Weasley RedHeadedBeauty.Wizardingmail

**Asunto: **Lo siento por no haber rspondido

Herm,

Realmente crees que Ron lo pudo haber descubierto? Lo dudo, podrías ir y besarlo y seguiría sin saberlo. Seguramente oyó rumores y está curioso. Y si lo hubiera adivinado, no es tan inteligente como para hacerte confesar. Espero que esto te calme.

Gin

**

* * *

**

**Reviews, recuerden que me hacen sonreír... **

**Manini: Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews:**

**Sory, **Loves harry, **hiromi koizumi, **Nai, **Amy, **Malfoy pureblood,** Riouko,** FeFiiTTah Malfoy Potter, **NaruMoony**,NekoFafa, **Sanechan, **ndarcy,** Kaito Seishiro, **manona.

No se si Albus y Minnie tienen e-mail, no sé oprque de repente Hogwarts tiene e-mail, y si, quién no ha agregado a personas solo poque es el (la) que te gusta?


	4. Zorra

**A/n: Yey¡ Tuve reviews! Gracias de nuevo. Pero tengo que decir, recibí uno en el que me decían que porqué no Ron/Blaise, pero es bastante obvio que es Ron/Hermione. A mi también me gustaría un Ron/Blaise, pero yo no mando aquí, sólo traduzco… Espero que les guste el capítulo, y porfas dejen review!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, los e-mails y direcciones son falsas.**

**Wizardingmail - Capítulo 4**

* * *

****

Ron se sentó, bastante conmocionado, deteniendo una bolsa con hielo sobre su ojo.

"¿Estás bien bato?" preguntó Harry, intentando no reírse del pelirrojo que tenía junto.

"¡No puedo creer que me golpeara!"

"Pues, la llamaste zorra."

Ron asintió, "Lo sé¡pero de ahí a que me golpeara! No es mi culpa que pensara que es una zorra, me hubiera dicho quién es tipo del que está enamorada y no mentirme."

Harry negó con la cabeza, "Estás perdido."

* * *

**Para: **Hermione Granger Hopelesslyinlove.Wizardingmail

**De: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

**Asunto:** ¿Perdón?

Hermione,

Por favor háblame, siento mucho haberte llamado zorra, si te sirve de consolación, tengo un enorme moretón en mi ojo derecho. No sé qué estaba pensando. ¿Me perdonas?

Ron.

* * *

**Para: **Hermione Granger (Hopelesslyinlove.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

**Asunto: **En serio lo siento

Hermione,

Deja de ignorarme, grítame, pégame¡pero por favor deja de ignorarme! Lo siento muchísimo¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir¿Por favor? Te extraño.

Ron

* * *

**Para: **Blaise Zabini (SlytherinGod. Wizardingmail)

**De: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**Asunto: **Potter

Blaise,

Cuando hackeaste el e-mail de Potter para mí¿leíste alguno de sus e-mails? Si sí, dime qué decían, Potter está actuando muy celoso sobre ellos. ¿Qué esconde?

Draco

* * *

**Para: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Grffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Blaise Zabini (SlytherinGod. Wizardingmail)

**Asunto¿**Sabes? La curiosidad mató al gato

Draco,

Claro que leí los e-mails de Potter¿qué creías? Soy un Slytherin después de todo. Pero, no te diré lo que decían. Aunque te diré que sí está escondiendo algo pero nunca adivinarías. Casi me desmayo. Es bueno. MUY bueno.

Blaise

* * *

**Para: **Sirius Black (Addicted2Moony.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Remus Lupin (BlackMoonlight.Wizardingmail)

**Asunto: **Ahora estás siendo ridículo

Sirius,

Amor, dudo que Harry sospeche sobre nosotros, y, aunque haya destruido a Voldemort, no es tan brillante en cuanto a este tipo de cosas. Probablemente piense que no es nada importante.

Y en cuanto a tu cabello gris, aunque lo tengas así eres sexy¿ok? La siguiente vez preferiría que me vinieras a reclamar con una razón fundamentada. O bueno, mínimo espérate a que llegue a casa. Compraré el pan y creo que necesitamos leche.

Remus xx

* * *

**Para: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**Asunto¿**Qué crees que soy?

Potter,

No, no leí tus e-mails. No invadiría tu privacidad de esa manera, ni siquiera en sueños. Solo por curiosidad¿qué decían?

Malfoy

**P.D.** ¿Por qué Granger le dió un puñetazo a la comadreja esta mañana? Gran entretenimiento, por cierto. Creo que es la única vez en la he querido ser un Gryffindor: para tener asientos de primera fila.

* * *

**Para: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**Asunto: **Esta mañana

Malfoy,

Es sin importancia lo que contenían los e-mails, solo curioseaba so los habías leído. En la mañana, Hermione golpeó a Ron porque la llamo una zorra porque creyó que estaba enamorada de alguien y ella no le quería decir, y todo se salió de control y ¡bam! Le pegó. Patético realmente. Es tan obvio que se gustan… Digo, puedes sentir la tensión sexual a través de sus peleas y discusiones. Es tan obvio… Necesitan juntarse pronto.

Potter

* * *

**Para: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Fred y George Weasley (GredandForge.Playwizard

**Asunto: **Cartitas de amor

Harry,

¿Qué es esto que acabamos de oír sobre Malfoy y tú mandándose por mail cartitas de amor? Ahh, amor joven en un nuevo día del mundo moderno… Y dicen que el romance ya murió. Entonces¿qué dicen las notitas de amor? Están llenas de sus declaraciones de amor para cada uno o son acaso notas de la ruda y sexy pasión que se tienen y que cuentan lo que quieren hacer cuando están…. _Solos_. Respóndenos por favor Harry¡queremos saber más!

Fred y George

* * *

**Para: **Fred y George (GredandForge.Playwizard)

**De: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**Asunto: **Considérense muertos

Fred y George,

Ambos están locos y enfermos. ¡Malfoy y yo no nos mandamos cartas de amor por e-mail NI notitas estimulantes¡Es asqueroso!

Harry.

* * *

**Para: **Ginny Weasley (RedHeadedBeauty.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Shh.Wizardingmail

**Asunto: **Anoche

Gin,

Me la pasé muy bien anoche. Estoy usando un e-mail diferente para cubrir nuestras huellas. Te veías preciosa hoy en el Gran Comedor. La blusa que usabas te sienta muy bien. Ya te extraño.

Yo xx

* * *

**Para: **Blaise Zabini (SlytherinGod. Wizardingmail)

**De: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject¿**Dónde estabas?

Blaise,

¿Dónde diablos estabas anoche¡Te busqué por todos lados para poderte torturar más hasta que me dijeras que decías los e-mails de Potter¡Necesito saber¡No me puedes decir solamente que tiene un secreto híper jugoso y no seguir contando! Es cruel, muy cruel. Sabes, soy muy bueno preparando Veritaserum, bueno, robándolo del almacén de Snape, pero puedo conseguirlo. ¿Quieres que te obligue a tomar Veritaserum?

Draco

* * *

¿¿Les gustó¿¿Alguno captó la ironía del e-mail de Harry?? Si no, pregúntenme, es muy bueno…

Gracias por lo reviews y mínimo que hayan leído…

**Usagi Potter, Pansy-Morsmordre, Nai, Hiromi Koizumi, Artemis Shiro, Angelligth23, Kaito Seishiro, Danielle09, Sanae-chan, para mí (jeje nooo había alguien llamado YO), Lady Shalazar y Susi. **

**

* * *

**

**Mails**:

**Ih8Gryffindors…** Odio a los Gryffindors

**MalfoyStinks…** Malfoy apesta

**HopelesslyInLove…** Perdidamente enamorada

**SlytherinGod… **Dios de Slytherin

**ChudleyCanons…** ¬¬U

**RedHeadedBeauty…** Belleza Pelirroja

**Addicted2Moony…** Adicto a Moony (Lunático)

**BlackMoonlight…** Claro de luna oscuro

**GredandFeorge…** Se acuerdan del episodio de navidad en el libro 1 en el que Harry recibe un suéter y los Weasley también? Los gemelos tenían sus iniciales y dicen: "Si, como si no supiéramos que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge"

**Shh… **Es un anónimo no muy discreto


	5. En clase

**manini: jajaja... casi nadie captó la ironía... es mas creo que solo FeFiiTTah Malfoy Potter y Lonely.Julie la captaron... para los que no: Harry le dice a Malfoy "**Es tan obvio que se gustan… Digo, puedes sentir la tensión sexual a través de sus peleas y discusiones. Es tan obvio… Necesitan juntarse pronto". **Se supone que hablan de Ron y Hermione... pero también se les puede aplicar a Harry y Draco no creen?**

Para los que me preguntan de donde salen las compus en Hogwarts y etc... pues yo no le podría responder eso, no soy la autora... solo traduzco... Usen su imaginación!!

Para riouko: con gusto te ayudo a traducir lo que quieras... solo dame tu mail...

**a/n: Gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen el día… Después de varias sugerencias de personas diciendo que no debería solo poner e–mails, decidí hacer un capítulo en el que sean notitas en clase. El siguiente capítulo será de Nuevo de e-mails.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter… Prueba de esto: Harry besó a Ginny en HBP, no a Draco... Manini no es dueña ni de Harry potter ni de la trama de la historia. **

**Wizardingmail - Capítulo 5**

* * *

Harry observó la computadora y se quejó, _"Estúpida cosa", _Internet no estaba funcionando, lo que indicaba que tampoco podría leer sus e-mails. Agarrando su mochila, decidió que iba a irse derecho a Transformaciones en vez de ir a almorzar, se negaba a volver a tener un monólogo idiota solo porque Hermione y Ron seguían sin hablarse entre ellos.

Una hora después se encontró a si mismo bostezando, sus ojos cerrándose, mientras estaba en otra aburrida lectura sobre las propiedades de las transformaciones líquidas cuando sintió que algo le pegaba en su cabeza. Abriendo los ojos, vio un pedazo de pergamino arrugado. Lo desdobló solo para encontrar un mensaje escrito:

_**Potter,**_

**_Mis compañeros Slytherin y yo estamos haciendo un chequeo contra virus en todos los mails y necesitamos la contraseña de todos los estudiantes. Me estaba preguntando si serías tan amable de escribir aquí la contraseña del tuyo._**

_**Malfoy**_

Harry rodó los ojos al patético intento del rubio para conseguir la contraseña de su e-mail y escribió su respuesta:

_**Malfoy,**_

_**Puede que no tenga las habilidades de manipulación de un Slytherin, pero no soy tan idiota. Sabes, estoy bastante decepcionado de tí. No te la voy a decir voluntariamente, entonces, a menos que me amarres y me obligues a tomar Veritaserum, no vas a saber nunca la contraseña.**_

_**Potter.**_

**_---------_**

****

**_Oh Potter! Sado-Maso? Sexy. No te creí de ESE tipo, pero supongo que si quieres, puedo dejarme PERSUADIR en ese tipo de ACTIVIDAES. Llevo yo la crema batida o tu? _**

_**Malfoy**_

Harry se más y más rojo como leía la respuesta de Malfoy, pero el también podía jugar ese juego:

****

**_Actualmente, estoy más en todo eso de la dominación, siempre y cuando TU estés dispuesto a ser el dominado, obviamente. Y ya que insistes en traer comida, chocolate líquido es mucho mejor, más rico para lamer. _**

_**Potter**_

Ensanchando los ojos con la respuesta de Harry, Draco comenzó a escribir con una sonrisa. Talvez Transformaciones no eran tan malas después de todo.

****

**_Claro, Baby, pero qué tipo de látigo y esposas llevo? Piel de leopardo, cuero negro o de peluche rosa? _**

_**Malfoy**_

Harry no pudo no reírse en voz alta, causando que McGonagall le mirara malamente. Murmurando unas disculpas, contestó:

****

**_Baby? Estamos usando apodos ahora? Pudiste al menos ser un poco más creativo, Drakeykins. Trae el cuero negro, creo que tengo un traje que le queda. _**

Draco no pudo nada más que gemir silenciosamente al pensar en Harry en cuero. Era una pena que estuvieran hablando en serio.

****

**_Tienes razón Baby no es original, mi pequeña Esmeralda de chocolate. Ya te extraño._**

_**Drakeykins xx**_

_---------_

**_Y yo a ti mi amor. /Beso Beso/_**

**_Esmeralda de chocolate xx_**

**_P.S. Todavía no consigues la contraseña._**

* * *

Hermione tomaba notas afanosamente mientras que McGonagall hablaba, a veces mirando a Harry curiosamente, cuando sintió un pedazo de papel pegándole en la mano. Lo agarró y lo abrió:

****

**_Me perdonas? _**

Ya sabía de quién venía. Arrugándolo, lo tiró. Segundos después recibió otro:

****

**_En serio lo siento. Te extraño._**

De nuevo, lo arrugó y lo tiró. Sabía que no se podía quedar enojada con él por siempre, pero le había dolido mucho lo que Ron dijo de ella. Aunque si se había sentido un poco culpable cuando llego a desayunar con un ojo morado. Sintió otro papelito dando contra su mano:

****

**_/Ojitos de cachorro/ Me perdonas? _**

Hermione tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa que quería salir. Arrugó el papel, y, aunque pareciera que lo había tirado, lo puso en su mochila. Siguió recibiendo más notitas, cada una más acaramelada que la de antes, pero ella siguió arrugándolas y tirándolas. Se podía sentir a si misma dándose por vencida. Abrió la siguiente nota:

****

**_Te amo /un corazoncito/ _**

Volteó a ver los increíbles ojos azules enfrente de ella, que la miraban fijamente, olvidando quién era…

* * *

****

**_Potter,_**

**_Mis ojos arden! Estoy marcado de por vida! Creo que necesitare echarme un Obliviate. No quiero volver a ver eso! Por favor dime que eso es un raro y torcido sueño… Digo, pesadilla! Dime que esa no es Granger y que NO está besando a la Comadreja! Me asustan._**

_**Drakeykins**_

****

****

**_Tu dices estar asustado? Eh? Marcado de por vida? Yo estoy sentado JUNTO a ellos! Estoy contento por ellos, pero, tenían que hacer ESO enfrente de MI?_**

_**Esmeralda de chocolate**_

****

****

**_Porque no le pudo pegar de nuevo!? Eso era divertido! Imagina como saldrán los bebés! Ese pelaje en un bebé /escalofrío/_**

_**Drakeykins**_

Harry le lanzó una venenosa mirada al rubio, quién estaba mirándole. Hermione y Ron finalmente se separaron, para ver que la clase entera les veía. Se ruborizaron.

El silencio lo rompió la profesora McGonagall: "Podrían haber encontrado un lugar más apropiado, Señores Granger y Weasley, pero… ya era hora".

--

Esa misma tarde, cuando Harry fue a la biblioteca, el Internet ya funcionaba.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews plz!! Lo siento x la demora… es que mi compu nueva no tiene word todavía… XD Grax por sus reviews!!! Stoy super feliz!!!!!**

**Muggleborn Fairy y Manini **


	6. Todo sobre SEXO

**Nota del Autor:** Muchas graias por todos sus reviews, significan mucho para mi. Muchos me hacen reír, están todos tan locos, pero los adoro. Qué bueno que a todos les gustaron las notitas en clase, dudé mucho con ese capítulo, y hasta puede que haga otro así.

**Nota de Traducción:** Muchas gracias también por sus reviews. Puede que no les interese en lo más mínimo, pero estoy decepcionada conmigo misma (les aseguro que si se puede): no sé qué hice mal que recibí menos reviews que para otro capítulos. Y sobre la traducción en Francés (que está haciendo Eilwin) hay muchos más reviews por muchos menos capítulos. Porfavor, para mi orgullo y el de Muggleborn Fairy, dejen reviews... **Al que deje review le mando Dracos y Harrys cubiertos de chocolate!**

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Harry Potter, el contenido de los e-mails y las direcciones son falsos.

**Muggleborn Fairy dedica el capítulo a:** Normalmente no dedico capítulos, pero dedico este a Author Sama 277, que me hizo reír como nunca con su review!

Wizardingmail - Chapter 6

* * *

**Para:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Sirius Black (addicted2Moony.wizardingmail)

**Asunto:** Lo siento tanto

Harry,

Lo siento tanto, porfavor háblame, sólo saliste hecho la raya y no me dejaste explicar. Porfavor responde mi e-mail, no quiero que te enojes conmigo. Entiendo si lo estás, pero porfavor déjame explicar la historia completa.

Lo siento,

Sirius

* * *

**Para:** Sirius Black (addicted2Moony.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** Estoy marcado de por vida!

Sirius,

Mi mente está marcada, me topé contigo y Remus... No puedo ni decirlo! Eww! Creo que nunca me sacaré esa imagen de mi cabeza ¿Porqué no me dijiste que Remus y tú estaban saliendo? En vez de eso, me tuve que enterar de ESA forma! Supongo que tu dirección de e-mail tiene sentido ahora... ¿Desde hace cuánto han estado juntos? Y va a tomar mucho para que llegue a perdonarte (acepto la _Saeta de Fuego Extreme_) .

Harry

* * *

**Para:** Ginny Weasley (RedHeadedBeauty.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Shh.Wizardingmail

**Subject:** Esta noche

Gin,

Solo checando si si vamos a salir hoy en la noche. Nos vemos en donde siempre? No puedo esperar para verte. He estado tan ocupado últimamente, con mi madre divorciando de su séptimo esposo. Seguramente crees que ya acabó con eso de casrase, pero dice que ya encontró quén va a ser si octavo. También he estado ayudando a una persona a que le diga a otra lo que siente. Espero que no te hayas sentito descuidada. Te amo.

Yo x

* * *

**Para:** Shh.Wizardingmail

**De:** Ginny Weasley (RedHeadedBeauty.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Re: Esta noche

Si, nos vemos hoy por la noche, en el mismo lugar, mimsa hora. Te he extrañado un montón yo también, pero entiendo, creo que hasta podría ayudar a que "esos dos" se junten, si no es que se juntan por si solos antes. hablando de personas que tenían que juntarse, Ron y Hermione son finalmente pareja! No puede ser que me perdí su beso. Hasta esta noche, te amo.

Gin x

* * *

**Para:** Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Fred and George Weasley (GredandForge.Playwizard)

**Subject:** Amor joven!

Ronniekins,

Qué es esto que oímos sobre usted y Miss Granger? Pues ya era hora! Aww, nuestro pequeño Ronnie ya etá crecidito y ha decidido ir y besar mujeres enfrente de McGonagall (fantástico, por cierto). Espera a que mamá se entere, estará planeando la boda pronto, muy pronto. Tenemos lágrima en los ojos /suspiro/. Ah! El amor de jóvenes!

Gred y Forge

* * *

**Para:** Hermione Granger (HopelesslyInLove.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** Desearía ser hijo único...

Hermione,

Los gemelos se han enterado sobre lo nuestro! Cómo pasó esto? Supongo que andar besándose frente a McGo. no fue la mejor manera para evitar que ellos se enteraran, pero ahora me torturan! No me van a dejar nunca en paz! Voy a ser por siempre Ronniekins! Y ya sé lo que vas a decir, "ya que deje de ser novedad…bla, bla, bla…" pero la novedad no se ha ido en 17 años, y no va a empezar ahora!

Tu novio deprimido, Ron

* * *

**Para:** Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Mamá (MollyWeasley.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** Hermione

Ron,

Estpy taan contenta de saber que Hermione y tú se dieran cuenta de lo que todos nosotros ya sabíamos, son perfectos el uno para el otro. Aunque me decepcionó el hecho de tenerme que haber enterado por tus hermanos, porqué no me lo dijiste tú mismo? Tienes suerte que no te haya mandado un vociferador por eso, es que no quería arruinar esos primeros y románticos meses de la relación. Recuerdo cuando tu padre y yo empezamos a salir... Lo que significa que también sé cómo son los jóvenes a tu edad y, aunque probablemente no quieras oír esto de tu madre, siento que es mi deber. Si Hermione y tú están listos para tener sexo, recuerden usar protección. Recuerden: Sexo seguro es mejor.

Ma x

* * *

**Para:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindors.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** Tu

Potter,

Como tu atesorado y querido archi-enemigo, creo hoy te ví mucho más pálido de lo normal, y yo tan curioso me pregunto qué cosa tan mala te pasa. Si te estás muriendo, podrías, porfavor, darme la fecha para que tenga tiempo de planear una fiesta de celebración. Apreciaría mucho que me des el tema del funeral para que combine mi ropa.

Gracias,

Malfoy

* * *

**Para:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** Mi muerte

Malfoy,

Me pone muy contento saber que si me estuviera muriendo, tú te preocuparías más por verte bien en mi funeral que en mi bien estar. Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero no, no he contraído ninguna enfermedad mortal y viviré para ver una semana más, sin embargo la semana que le seguirá no estoy tan seguro de vivirla. Si tanto quieres saber, algo me paso el otro día: como que caché a Sirius, mi padrino, y Remus (sí, el hombrelobo) haciendo ESO, una imagen verdaderamente disturbadora. Sabes algún buen hechizo para borrar memoria a corto plazo?

Potter

* * *

**Para:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** Potter virginal

Potter,

ESO? Puedes ser aún más inmaduro? Sexo, Potter, S-E-X.O… pero que podría yo esperar de un joven de 17 años que probablemente no ha ni besado a una chica?

Malfoy

P.D. Supera todo ese rollo del perro-hombrelobo, si me dieran un galeón por cada vez que cacho a uno de mis compañeros de casa, para hoy ya sreía rico... Oh, espera, YA LO SOY!!!

* * *

**Para:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)  
**Subject: RE:** Potter virginal

Malfoy,

Al contrario de lo que tus compañeros de Slytherin y tú piensan, estoy lejos de seguir siendo virgen. Y antes de que pidas pruebas, te digo quienes: Ginny, Luna Lovegood y Parvati Patil (antes de que me decidiera a ser gay), Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, Zacharias Smith y Terry Boot. Ninguno de ellos duró mucho, aunque Ginny fue probablemente la que más. Puede que no sea tan larga como tu lista, pero no todos tenemos el tiempo para zorrear.

Potter

* * *

**Para:** (WizardAssainsUK.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindors.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** Precios

A quien corresponda,

Me pregunto sobre el costo de los possibles asesinatos de siete personas:

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Parvati Patil

Seamus Finnigan

Oliver Wood

Zacharias Smith

Terry Boot

Apreciaría que pudieran responderme cuanto antes posible sobre el precio. Y porfavor mándeme su nuevo catálogo y la lista de precios de tortura, no llegó con mi mensualidad..

Gracias,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

**Mails:**

**Ih8Gryffindors**… Odio a los Gryffindors - Malfoy

**MalfoyStinks… **Malfoy apesta -Potter

**HopelesslyInLove…** Perdidamente enamorada - Granger

**SlytherinGod…** Dios de Slytherin -Zabini

**ChudleyCanons…** ¬¬U -Weasley R.

**RedHeadedBeauty**… Belleza Pelirroja -Weasley G.

**Addicted2Moony…** Adicto a Moony (Lunático) Black S.

**BlackMoonlight…** Claro de luna oscuro -Lupin

**GredandFeorge…** Se acuerdan del episodio de navidad en el libro 1 en el que Harry recibe un suéter y los Weasley también? Los gemelos tenían sus iniciales y dicen: "Si, como si no supiéramos que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge" (página 169 de "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" ediciones Salamandra)

**" Fred y George llevaban suétres azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.**

-El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro -dijo Fred cogiendo el suéter de Harry-. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.

-¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? -quiso saber George-. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.

-Detesto el tojo oscuro -se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.

-No tienen la inicial en los de ustedes -observó George-. **Supongo que ella piensa que no se les van a olvidar sus nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge. "**

**Shh…** Es un anónimo no muy discreto

**WizardAssainsUK... ** Asesinos de Magos Reino Unido

* * *

Pliz pongan reviews!!! Les daré Harrys y Dracos cubiertos de chocolate derretido... o Remus y Sirius... o Blaises... o Rons...

* * *


	7. Muerte a Zabini!

**a/n: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, no puedo creer la cantidad de personas que me dijeron que les encantó todo sobre "Wizards Assassains UK". Fue algo que añadí en último momento, pero estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. Espero que les guste el capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, estos e-mails son falsos, al igual que las direcciones de e-mail.**

**Wizardingmail - Capítulo 7**

**

* * *

**

****

**Para: **Blaise Zabini (Slytheringod.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Mi Hermana!

Zabini,

Aléjate de mi hermana! Si me entero de que tú y tus sucias manos Slytherin han estado cerca de ella, olvídate de las varitas, te patearé yo mismo tu pequeño trasero, captas? También tengo cinco hermanos mayores que está más que dispuestos a ayudarme, Fred y George dicen que la harías bien de conejillo de Indias para sus nuevos productos. Estás advertido!

Ron Weasley

* * *

**Para: **Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Ginny Weasley (RedHeadedBeauty.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Blaise

Ron Weasley! Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar. Blaise me acaba de mostrar el e-mail que le mandaste, y te aviso, si pones una sola mano sobre mi novio, y seré _yo _quien te pateará el trasero a _ti_! Y no te preocupes, e-mails de este estilo han sido enviados a Fred y George, si creen que pueden usar a Blaise como conejillo de indias, voy a cortarlos en pedacitos y mandarlos a un circo para raros. Pasa el mensaje a mis otros _queridos_ hermanos.

Ginny

* * *

**Para: **Blaise Zabini (Slytheringod.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Me preocupas.

La chica Weasley? Estás saliendo con la chica Weasley!? De todas las mujeres en Hogwarts, por qué ella!? Me estás preocupando mucho, te golpeaste en la cabeza? Te haré una cita con el psiquiatra en San Mungo si lo deseas. En serio Blaise, Ginny Weasley!

Draco

* * *

**Para: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Blaise Zabini (Slytheringod.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Casi puedo oírte!

Draco,

Cálmate, casi podía oírte refunfuñando desde las mazmorras. Ya sé que no apruebas a Ginny, pero la amo, y te tendrás que aguantar. Por otro lado, ahora que ando con ella, eso reduce los chances de que ella y Potter estén juntos, y ella ya no coquetea con él. Ves siempre hay un lado bueno? Deberías intentar ser optimista algún día.

Blaise

* * *

**Para: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Yo no zorreo!

Potter,

Yo no zorreo, solo soy sexualmente activo. Me sorprendieron un poco algunos nombres en la lista, y me pregunto porqué ninguno ha pavoneado haberse acostado con el "Gran" Harry Potter. Y cual de ellos era con el que te estabas besando en la fiesta de Halloween?

Malfoy

* * *

**Para: **Draco Malfoy (ih8gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Halloween

Malfoy,

El chico con el que me atasqué en Halloween no era ninguno de los de la lista, era Blaise Zabini. Aunque estuvo muy bueno, considerando que es heterosexual y que luego se enojó. Pensé que ya sabías eso, es uno de tus mejores amigos no?

Potter

* * *

**Para: **Blaise Zabini (Slytheringod.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **No te creo!

Olvidaste contarme algo Blaise? Talvez… **Que te besaste con Potter en Halloween**?! No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso y no me hayas contado. Seguramente la chica Weasley y tú tienen un club de fans o algo, no? Ya oficialmente no te hablo. Tienes suerte de que no haya recibido mi catálogo de Wizards Assassin UK y la lista de precios todavía.

Draco (tu 'ex-mejor amigo')

**P.D.** Yo no refunfuño!

* * *

**Para: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Blaise Zabini (Slytheringod.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Besando a Potter

Draco,

Estás siendo ridículo, ya casi ni me acuerdo de nada de esa noche, Potter y yo estábamos ambos tan borrachos que ni sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo. Ginny y yo no tenemos ningún club de fans, y aunque lo tuviéramos no serías nadie para reprochárnoslo: robas las camisetas y bóxers de Potter mientras está en la regadera después de las prácticas de Quidditch (te he visto usarlos). Pero en realidad lo siento mucho, por favor háblame, extraño tus refunfuños.

* * *

**Para: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Pansy Parkinson (SalazarsBitch.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Tu

Draco,

Oí sobre tu pequeña pelea sobre Blaise saliendo con esa "chica que podría pasar por chico" Weasley, y sobre eso de que era él quién besaba a Potter en Halloween. Sé que este debe ser un momento muy estresante para ti, amorcito, y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. La puerta de mi cuarto está abierta y mi brassiere desamarrado para cualquier día que sientas que necesitas un poco de cariño.

Pansy x

* * *

**Para: **Pansy Parkinson (SalazarsBitch.Wizardingmail)

**De: **Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Gracias

Pansy,

Gracias por la oferta, es bueno saber que después de todo siempre seguirás siendo una zorra, pero intenta meterte eso en tu cabecita vacía: nunca, jamás, voy a acostarme contigo. Pero habla con Blaise, le gusta mucho agarrar cosas que son mías.

Draco

* * *

Draco suspiró al ver la foto grandecida de Harry usando nada más que una toalla (tomada secretamente mientras Harry salía de las regaderas). Estaba tan perdido en ideas de como vengarse de Blaise que no se dio cuenta de que una lechuza había entrado a su cuarto y depositado algo sobre su cama. Le echo un vistazo al paquete y saltó de emoción mientras hojeaba su nuevo catálogo de Wizard Assassains UK.

* * *

**Hogwarts Pared de Anuncios:**

_NIMBUS 2000 EN VENTA_

_30 Galeones_

_Gran condición_

_De hace 3 años_

_Contacta a Nick Jones en Ravenclaw_

_E-mail: NickJ.Wizardingmail_

* * *

Club de Ajedrez

Para todos los cursos

Miércoles 6:30 pm

Salón de Encantamientos

**

* * *

**

**Objetos Perdidos**

**Para todo el alumnado, profesorado y personal de Hogwarts,**

**En los últimos meses, muchas prendas de vestir que me pertenecen han ido desapareciendo de los vestidores de hombres de Quidditch, si alguien las ha visto o las tiene, favor de contactarme en: MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail**

**Gracias,**

**Harry Potter, Gryffindor**

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado... lo posteo ahora porque estoy SUPER feliz de los 100 reviewsss!!!!

**_MAILS:_**

**__**

**Ih8Gryffindors**… Odio a los Gryffindors - Malfoy D.

**MalfoyStinks… **Malfoy apesta -Potter H.

**HopelesslyInLove…** Perdidamente enamorada - Granger H.

**SlytherinGod…** Dios de Slytherin -Zabini B.

**ChudleyCanons…** ¬¬U -Weasley R.

**RedHeadedBeauty**… Belleza Pelirroja -Weasley G.

**Addicted2Moony…** Adicto a Moony (Lunático) Black S.

**BlackMoonlight…** Claro de luna oscuro -Lupin R.

**Shh…** Es un anónimo no muy discreto- Zabini B.

**WizardAssainsUK... **Asesinos de Magos Reino Unido

**SalazarsBitch... **La Perra de Salazar - Parkinson P.

**GredandFeorge…** Se acuerdan del episodio de navidad en el libro 1 en el que Harry recibe un suéter y los Weasley también? Los gemelos tenían sus iniciales y dicen: "Si, como si no supiéramos que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge" (página 169 de "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" ediciones Salamandra)

**" Fred y George llevaban suétres azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.**

-El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro -dijo Fred cogiendo el suéter de Harry-. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.

-¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? -quiso saber George-. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.

-Detesto el tojo oscuro -se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.

-No tienen la inicial en los de ustedes -observó George-. **Supongo que ella piensa que no se les van a olvidar sus nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge. "**


	8. Patético

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry potter. Los e-mails y las direcciones e-mail no son reales. **

**No soy dueña ni de la historia. Pertenece a Muggleborn Fairy, solo traduzco. **

**Wizardingmail - Capítulo 8**

* * *

****

Ahí sentado en clase de Transformación, Harry empezó a divagar, mientras que McGonagall seguía su larga lectura sobre los riesgos y precauciones de la transformación humana, también conocida cono Animago.

Harry escaneó el salón con los ojos, su expresión cambiando a confusión a la vista de dos, normalmente mejores amigos, Slytherins sentados en lados opuestos de la sala. Se preguntó si este extraño comportamiento tenía algo que ver con los rumores que se habían estado escuchando esa mañana en el desayuno.

Decidiendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, escribió rápidamente una nota y se la echó a esa cabellera rubia que tenía unos asientos más adelante.

Draco, quién había estado tomando apuntes, se quedó atónito cuando un pedazo de papel muy arrugado le pegó en la nuca. Volteándose para recogerlo, lo desarrugó para leer la nota escrita:

_

* * *

_

_Malfoy,_

_Porqué Zabini y tú no están sentados juntos? No tiene nada que ver con los rumores que oí, verdad? Ya sabes, los que dicen que estás enojado con Zabini porque nos besamos el Halloween pasado, verdad? _

_Potter_

* * *

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron un poco más, de miedo. Se suponía que Potter no sabía, y no debe saber, porque estaba enojado con Blaise.

Secándose las manos nerviosamente, se preocupó en su respuesta, decidiendo que un insulto malvado alejaría a Potter del asunto.

_

* * *

_

_Potter,_

_No te halagues. Porqué, en nombre de Salazar, me tendría que molestar el hecho de que tú y Blaise se hayan besado? Me da igual si toda la población de Hogwarts te besa! Me da igual si cada put persona de este mundo, aparte de mí, te besa, no me importa, cosa que sería muy típica, me daría igual! Me da lo mismo!_

_Malfoy_

* * *

Harry suspiró suavemente, pero empezó a sonreír maliciosamente._

* * *

_

_Malfoy,_

_Para ser alguien que dice que no le importa, te ves muy molesto por todo el asunto. Aunque, es una pena, apuesto a que te ves bastante sexy cuando estás celoso. Podríamos haber usado esas esposas de cuero finalmente. Pero entonces porqué están Zabini y tu enojados? _

_Potter_

* * *

Moviéndose un poco en su silla, Draco intentó quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de un Potter desnudo con esposas en cuero mientras pensaba en una respuesta._

* * *

_

_Potter,_

_Qué te importa?! Son mis asuntos, no los tuyos. Déjame en paz! _

_Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

_Hey, hey Drakeykins, no hay ninguna necesidad de ser tan violento cuando estoy simplemente preguntando una pregunta pequeñita, a menos de que tengas algo que ocultarme, claro está. Ándale Drakey, sabes que le puedes contra a tu pequeño Hawwy._

* * *

Draco miró hacia atrás y le echo una Mirada de ésas que matan al moreno, quién solo sonrió inocentemente, _bastardo._

_

* * *

_

_Bien Potter, tienes razón. La razón por la que estoy enojado con Blaise es porque te besó en Halloween, contento? _

* * *

Harry alzó sus cejas con la respuesta. Había esperado que Malfoy le mandara algo amenazante, no que le dijera la verdad, puede que mentira, pero no la verdad._

* * *

_

_Malfoy, eso es patético._

* * *

Fulminándolo, Draco enrojeció avergonzado, le acababa de decir a Potter… bueno, había implicado que le gustaba y él le había llamado patético._

* * *

_

_Tú, bastardo arrogante, qué es eso patético?_

_

* * *

_

_El que ya no hables con Blaise porque besó a un Gryffindor! Pensé que ya habías superado todo eso de la enemistad entre Casas. Deberías irte acostumbrando, ahora que Blaise está con Ginny._

_Potter_

* * *

Draco suspiró aliviado, Harry no lo había llamado patético porque le gustaba, sino porque creía que Draco seguía odiando a los Gryffindors, cosa que medio seguía ahí, pero ese no era el punto. Harry no había entendido nada de la situación, **típico Gryffindor.**_

* * *

_

_Potter,_

_No estoy enojado con Blaise porque te besó y que eres un Gryffindor, ni porque eres el Niño-Que-Vivió, pero por algo completamente diferente. Y ya superé, por mucho, todo eso de la enemistad entre Casas, créeme._

_Malfoy_

* * *

_Pues entonces porque estás enojado con él por besarme? Y qué quieres decir con eso de que ya superaste, y cito, por mucho, lo de la enemistad entre Casas?_

_Potter_

_

* * *

_

_No importa, solo déjalo, olvida que dije eso._

_

* * *

_

_No puedo hacer eso! Me concierne y tengo el derecho a saber! Ya empezaste a decirlo, ahora acabas!_

_

* * *

_

_Déjalo!_

_

* * *

_

_No! Dime, por favor?_

* * *

Draco no respondió por el resto de la clase, pero sentía una mirada esmeralda en él, y resistió las ganas de voltear a ver esos ojos.

La clase acabó por fin. Draco guardó rápidamente sus cosas y anotó algo en un pedazo de pergamino. Mientras salía del salón, pasó junto el oji-verde pasándole el pergamino y emprendió el rumbo.

Curioso, Harry paró y desdobló en pergamino que el rubio había puesto en sus manos momentos antes:

_

* * *

_

_Porque eras tú._

* * *

Harry releyó el papelito unas veces más ante de sacudir su cabeza y arrugarlo. Mientras se iba, murmuró "Sigo sin entender". 


	9. Ya lo superé

**Traductora: Gracias a todos por los reviews! Son increíbles. Siento mucho el retraso, no tengo excusa… (La autora original, Muggleborn Fairy, también se tardó mucho en actualizar este capitulo, pero a ella le habían robado su ordenador). Este capitulo es más como un intermedio, pero les prometo que no demoraré tanto en actualizar. **

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, las direcciones e-mail y el contenido de los e-mails son falsos. **

**Wizardingmail - Capítulo 9**

* * *

****

**Para:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** Estoy confundido

OK Potter, por favor háblame. Se que no me estás ignorando exactamente, pero creo que me deberías haber hablado, mínimo una vez, desde lo que pasó. Si estás enojado te entiendo, pero por favor dime que te pasa porque es muy confuso.

Malfoy

* * *

**Para:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** Estás confundido.

Estás confundido? No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que esa notita ("Porque eras tú.") significa. Regresamos a ese prejuicio porque soy Gryffindor porque te dije que era inmaduro? En serio Malfoy, pensaba que eras diferente.

Potter

* * *

**Para:** Blaise Zabini (SlytherinGod.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** Es un idiota.

Blaise,

Potter es un idiota! Prácticamente le dije que me gustaba y que por eso estaba enojado contigo con que lo besaras (que ya está totalmente superado, por cierto). Estaba todo confundido imaginando en qué estaría pensando solo para descubrir que no tiene ni idea! Sabes qué tan asustado estaba cuando le di ese papelito? Y todo por nada. Ya no se qué hacer. Es un idiota y aún así estoy perdidamente enamorado de él… Porqué a mi?

Draco

* * *

**Para**: Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject**: No hay esperanza

Ron,

Es inútil, cómo es que se me pudo haber ocurrido? Era tan estúpido, obviamente es solo un sueño, del cual ya debería despertar. Está enojado con Blaise por besarme, entonces dudo mucho que quiera ser mi amigo, y mi novio ni pensarlo… Es un idiota y aún así estoy perdidamente enamorado de él… Porqué a mi?

Harry

* * *

**Para:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** Cobarde

Harry,

No te vas a rendir después de todo esto. No sabes qué es lo que siente, es Malfoy por todos los cielos, ha estado ocultando sus sentimientos durante todos estos años. No te rindas ahora y no salgas de Hogwarts sin haberlo intentado, puede que te humillen y te hieran, pero al menos no vas a pasar el resto de tu vida pensando "Qué hubiera pasado si…"

Ron

* * *

**Para:** Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Harry Potter (Ih8Gryffindors.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** RE: Cobarde

Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Hermione, ya suenas como ella. Entiendo lo que me intentas decir, pero prefiero que no me humillen ni me hieran. Mientras toda la evidencia de que alguna vez me gusto sea destruida estaré bien. Ya lo superé.

Harry

* * *

**Para:** Harry Potter (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**De:** Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** Renegado

Lo que tú digas Harry, pero no hagas nada idiota como tirar tu colección de fotos de él, o tirar su uniforme de Quidditch, sé que también duermes con el uniforme ese puesto. Te va a pesar en la mañana. Aparte, la última vez que intentaste quemar algunas de sus cosas, casi incendias el lugar.

Ron

**

* * *

**

Leyendo el e-mail de Ron, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que decía su amigo era verdad. Pero necesitaba hacer algo que le ayudara a olvidar a Malfoy, y ahí fue cuando formó su más brillante plan:

**Enviarle a Ron esos e-mails pero borrarlos de mi cuenta.**

**Poner su uniforme de Quidditch y todos los objetos relaciones con él en una caja y sellarla. **

**Poner todas las fotos en un álbum viejo y guardarlo en el fondo de mi baúl. **

**Ignorarlo.**

Harry asintió, muy contento con su plan, y fue al ordenador a enviarle los e-mails a Ron.

**

* * *

**

**Para: **

**De: **Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**Archivo adjunto: **ESOS e-mails.doc

Aquí están ESOS e-mails.

* * *

Harry picó 'Enviar' cuando una ventana apareció en la pantalla:

**No ha seleccionado un destinatario para su correo. Escoja un contacto de la lista siguiente o continúe escribiendo el correo. **

Harry bajó la pantalla y escogió el destinatario para su e-mail, y otra ventana apareció:

**Su e-mail ha sido correctamente enviado a:**

**Draco Malfoy**

**(Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)**

"Mierda."

* * *


	10. ESOS emails

a/n: Gracias a todos por sus increíbles reviews. Los e-mails en este capítulo se supone que son de antes del primer capítulo.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, los e-mails y las direcciones de e-mail son falsas.

Wizardingmail - Capítulo 10

Draco abrió la bandeja de entrada de su e-mail, solo para ver que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Harry Potter, lo abrió emocionado, esperando que contuviera algo sobre los sentimientos de harry hacia él (no que supiera que Harry tuviera sentimientos hacia él, sino que era su esperanza), pero se entristeció cuando se dio cuenta de que el e-mail solamente traía unos archivos adjuntos y un pequeño mensaje: Aquí están ESOS e-mails.

_Cuáles e-mails? Nunca le he pedido ningunos e-mails a él… O talvez no me los quería enviar a mí? No los puedo leer, o sí?_

Mientras se preguntaba qué hacer, una ventana se abrió en la pantalla, anunciando que acababa de recibir otro e-mail, también de Harry Potter. Curioso, abrió el segundo e-mail.

Para: Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

De: Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

Subject: Previo e-mail

Malfoy,

Te acabo de mandar un e-mail con unos archivos adjuntos pero no era mi intención mandártelos a ti. Por favor, hagas lo que hagas, no abras los archivos adjuntos! Solo elimina el e-mail y olvidamos todo este asunto. Mueve el ratón, selecciona el e-mail y pica el botón que dice en enorme "ELIMINAR".

Potter.

* * *

Decidiendo hacer la opción más decente por una vez, Draco seleccionó el e-mail y movió la flechita hacia el botón para eliminarlo, pero dudó antes de presionarlo. Se quedó viendo la pantalla un rato hasta que movió el ratón sobre el e-mail y lo abrió. 

"Una miradita no hará daño," murmuró y presionó el archivo adjunto.

De: Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

Archivo adjunto: THOSEe-mails.doc

ParaRon Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

De: Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

Subject: Estás bien?

Ron,

Ya estás bien? Hermione me dijo que te golpeaste la cabeza bastante feo cuando te desmayaste. Ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero déjame hablar antes de que hagas algo estúpido.

Harry (sigo siendo tu mejor amigo)

* * *

Para: Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail) 

De: Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

Subject: Te volviste loco?

Harry,

Ya estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño shock eso es todo, digo, no todos los días tu mejor amigo te dice que está enamorado de… bueno, ya sabes. Estás seguro de que es amor? Puede que solo te guste un poco, se te quitará en unas semanas. O deseo? Te entendería mejor si fue deseo, siempre oigo a las chicas diciendo que es guapísimo, y hasta Ginny y Hermione están de acuerdo, talvez es eso? Tal vez sólo necesitas tirártelo y ya.

Ron.

* * *

Para: Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail) 

De: Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

Subject: No, no me volví loco.

Ron,

Qué tacto: 'talvez solo necesites tirártelo'. Y sí, sí es amor, he pasado por esto mil veces en mi cabeza, y puedes dejar de sonar tan esperanzado cuando dices que es una fase que va a pasar, es del chico del que estoy enamorado del que estamos hablando. El amor no es lógico, si lo fuera nunca hubiera puesto a Hermione y a ti como pareja: ella es inteligente, preciosa, linda y amable, y pues tú, eres tú. Ves a lo que estoy intentando llegar?

Harry

* * *

Para: Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail) 

De: Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

Subject: Me confundes

Harry,

Porqué lo amas? Es que… es ÉL! Qué más hay que decirte?

Ron

P.D. Porqué dices que el amor nos puso a Hermione y a mí juntos? No estamos juntos y no estamos enamorados. Ni siquiera me gusta Hermione!

* * *

Para: Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail) 

De: Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

Subject: RE: Me confundes.

No sé porqué lo amo, hay tantas rezones que no sé qué hacer. Estoy sonando tan ñoño, nadie debe leer nunca estos e-mails.

Harry.

* * *

Para: Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

De: Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

Subject: Hora del Plan.

Harry,

Siendo el gran amigo que soy, he decidido que te voy a ayudar a seducir y tener el hombre de tus sueños. Prepárate para la operación Hacer-que-Harry-seduzca-y-enamore-al-hombre-de-sus-sueños.

Ron

* * *

Draco se quedó viendo la pantalla un tanto deprimido, _Lo sabía! Está enamorado de alguien más, Ron-puto-Weasley le está ayudando a conseguirlo. Mi suerte. Quién es este tipo, de todos modos? Obviamente alguien que Weasley no quiere… Un Slytherin probablemente, va a morir cuando me entere quién. _

Todavía quedaba un e-mail por leer, entonces se apresuró a leerlo:

Para: Ron Weasley (ChudleyCanons.Wizardingmail)

De: Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

Subject: Plan A!

Ron,

Eres estúpido? Pregunta idiota. Ni siquiera siente lo mismo, lo has visto? Qué vería él en mí? Soy el 'niño-que-vivió' que está condenado a también ser el 'Niño-que-se-enamoró-de-Draco Malfoy'.

* * *

Draco observaba la pantalla con la boca abierta, en shock, "Él… Oh Dios m… Harry… Pottter… Harry Potter. Está enamorado. De. _Mí_." 

Después gritó emocionado como niño chiquito.

* * *

Que les parece? Manden revieewwwsss!!! 


	11. Fajando?

**a/n: El capítulo final! Este es el último capítulo, gracias a todos por sus increíbles reviews. Va a haber una secuela pronto, estén atentos!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, los e-mails y su contenido son falsos. La trama pertenece a Muggleborn Fairy, la autora original de este fanfiction. **

**Wizardingmail - C****apítulo 11**

**

* * *

**

**Para** Harry Potter- MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**De** Draco Malfoy - Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail

**Subject:** Nosotros

Harry,

Estás bien? Saliste corriendo y ahora estoy como confundido. Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte. Sé que probablemente estés un poco shockeado porque pasó diferente de cómo debería de haber pasado. Por favor háblame.

Draco

* * *

**Para** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**De** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject:** RE: Nosotros

Me _besaste_! Me _arrastraste_ a un salón y me _besaste_. Claro que estoy shockeado, no es algo que pase todos los días, o sí? Eres Draco Malfoy, no se supone que me debas de besar, se supone que me debes odiar, irritarte con mi sola presencia. Y aunque no lo hicieras, como no se te ocurrió que te podía haber hechizado y luego humillarte enfrente de toda la escuela? Necesito respuestas.

Harry (ya que parece que hemos pasado al primer nombre)

* * *

**Para** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail

**De** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **El beso

Harry,

Primero quisiera sacar a relucir el hecho de que correspondiste el beso antes de… pues… de empujarme y salir corriendo. Sé que se supone que te debo de odiar, pero no lo hago, desde hace bastante tiempo de hecho, y sé que tú sientes lo mismo. Cómo sé? Puede que haya leído el archivo adjunto que me pediste que no leyera del mail que me pediste que borrara. Ahora, antes de que te enojes, quiero que sepas que los leí pensando que era lo mejor para ti.

Draco

* * *

**Para** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**De** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Mentiroso!

Lo mejor para mí? Los leíste para satisfacer tu curiosidad. No podías haber sabido lo que decía el archivo adjunto, podría haber sido algo muy privado pero no sobre mí, talvez sobre alguien más, como Ron o Hermione. Alguna vez pensaste en eso?

Harry

* * *

**Para:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**De** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Perdón?

Harry,

Lo siento ok, no pensé. Cuando leía esos e-mails no sabía que era yo hasta el mero final, y el solo pensar que estabas enamorado de otro tipo me partía el corazón. Por favor dame una oportunidad, déjame explicarte. Quiero estar contigo, es lo único que he querido.

Draco x

-&-

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de gritar como niño chiquito.

* * *

**Para** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**De** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Te perdono

Draco,

Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes. Ve al salón de Encantamientos del tercer piso después de la cena, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Con amor, Harry x

* * *

**Para:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**De** Draco Malfoy (Ih8Gryffindorks.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **RE: Te perdono

También te amo.

Draco x.

* * *

**La mañana siguiente…**

_**El profeta**_

**Cachan besándose al Niño-Que-Vivió y al hijo de un Mortífago en un salón!**

_La noche pasada, Harry Potter, nombrado Salvador del mundo, y Draco Malfoy, hijo de un Mortífago condenado, Lucius Malfoy, fueron vistos juntos y besándose en un salón en el tercer piso en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Fueron encontrados en una pose muy comprometedora por el club de ajedrez que se reúne ahí cada miércoles. _

_Después se descubrió que los dos son ahora pareja, habiéndose revelado sus sentimientos ese mismo día. _

_Esta nueva situación puede causar gran impacto para muchos, ya que el par era conocido por ser rivales desde sus años previos en Hogwarts, pero parece que ahora han puesto sus diferencias de lado y se han dado cuenta del amor que sienten._

_Hemos entrevistado a muchos estudiantes, algunos de los cuales conocen a la pareja personalmente y… Continúa en página 2._

Estudiantes empezaron a murmurar y hablar sobre la primera plana del Profeta mientras que Ron guardó el diario y siguió con su desayuno, una sonrisa en la cara: La operación Ayudar a Harry estaba completada.

* * *

**Para:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**DE** Sirius Black (Addicted2Moony.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Malfoy

Harry,

Qué es eso en El Profeta sobre tú y Malfoy… Agarrándose. Define lo que quieren decir con "Agarrándose". Si es lo que creo que quieren decir, acaso no te enseñé nada?

Si es lo que creo que quieren decir, acaso no te enseñé nada? No deberías… agarrarte… con nadie en el tercer piso, lo aprendí de dura manera… Créeme. Uhm… hacer ESO debería estar restringido a su propio dormitorio, el quinto piso o la sección de Herbología en la biblioteca… Oh, buenos tiempos.

De todos modos, Remus dice que deberías invitar a Malfoy a cenar, dice que estaría muy bien conocerlo y que hará pay de Manzana!.

Sirius

* * *

**Para:** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**De** Sra. Weasley (MollyWeasley.Wizardingmail)

**Subject: **Malfoy

Querido Harry,

Leí en El Profeta esta mañana que tú y ése niño Malfoy, Draco, son pareja. Me siento un poco ofendida por el hecho de que no me lo dijeras personalmente, pero ustedes dos hacen tan bonita pareja y él es un muchacho tan refinado que se te perdona todo.

De todos modos estoy un poco preocupada por el hecho de que ya estés "fajando" con este jovencito, no crees que deberían ir un poco más despacio? Arthur y yo nos moremos por conocerlo, tráetelo a cenar algún día.

Molly

* * *

**Para** Harry Potter (MalfoyStinks.Wizardingmail)

**From:** Fred and George Weasley (GredandForge.Playwizard)

**Subject: **Malfoy

Harry,

Ya nos enteramos de lo de Malfoy, y no podemos creer que nos mintieras! Sabíamos que se estaban mandando cochinas cartitas de amor y lo negaste, y lo siguiente que sabemos es que los han cachado fajando en pleno tercer piso! Estamos muy decepcionados de tí, pero de todos modos nos gustaría conocer a tu novio, así que ven a visitarnos a la tienda, aparte tenemos muchos nuevos productos y necesitamos un conejillo de indias.

Fred y George

P.D. Le podrías, por favor, decir a Colin Creevey que queremos comprar dos camisetas, dos tazas para café y la vajilla completa? Y que nos encantaría vender sus productos en nuestra tienda? Está vendiendo diferente mercancía con fotos que tomó de Draco y de tí fajando, hay camisetas, tazas, vajillas, pijamas, pantuflas, estuches, sábanas, cojines, cortinas, posters y hasta puedes pedir que te borden la imagen en tus propias cosas! Estamos pensando en darle la vajilla a mama de Navidad.

* * *

**Anuncio en El Profeta:**

**Mercancía de Harry Potter Y Draco Malfoy**

_**Le gustaría ver imágenes de Harry y Draco juntos? Estoy vendiendo camisetas, tazas, vajillas, pijamas, pantuflas, estuches, sábanas, cojines, cortinas, postres e imágenes para bordar! **_

_**Para pedir un catálogo contacte a Colin Creevey, Gryffindor, 6to curso, Hogwarts, o visite su tienda de Bromas Weasley más cercana. **_

****

****

****

* * *

****

-----El Fin----


End file.
